Rose Empire's
by NeonNavy
Summary: Two-shot about Eli and Clare with a bit of Fitz in it, Eli fights with Fitz to be with Clare but at what cost?
1. Fusions

**Hey guys!**

**So this story is mainly about Eli and Clare but a little Fitz in it...**

**This is meant to be a two shot and the chapters won't be that long max. 700 words**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Kat**

**/.../.../...**

"You totally have a bikini body." Fitz said. Clare blushed.

"Yeah right, and I'm sure you look good in a Speedo." Clare and Fitz burst out laughing.

Eli listened quietly behind a bush. "So why did you skip class with me?" Fitz asked.

"Because I thought that you were more interesting than Romeo and Juliet."

That's it! Eli thought, he jumped out of the bushes and punched Fitz in the face, "Eli!" Clare yelled.

Eli ignored her, Fitz punched Eli which split his lip and it started bleeding, by now Clare had gotten out of the way

Eli punched Fitz in the stomach, Fitz was bleeding from his nose, Fitz fought back and charged at Eli.

Eli was too fast, he moved out of the way just as Fitz was about to grab him. Fitz ran right into Principal Simpson.

"I'm sorry Principal Simpson, I didn't see you there." Fitz said quickly.

"Mark Fitzgerald, you have not only started a fight but you have also destroyed my suit." Principal Simpson said, too disgusted to look down at his suit.

Fitz looked down at Principal Simpson's suit. He had in fact ruined Principal Simpson's Suit, the blood from his nose had gone all over the chest area of the suit.

"My office NOW!" Principal Simpson Exclaimed, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

Eli snickered. "Would you like to come to?" Principal Simpson asked him.

"No sir," Eli answered, by the time Principal Simpson had caught Fitz he had already wiped the blood off his lip with his sleeve and had straightened out his shirt.

"What's the deal with him?" Eli asked Clare, he looked around but Clare was nowhere to be seen.

After school Eli decided to stop by Clare's house to see if she was okay in Eli's sense he wanted to make a move.

He drove up to Clare's house and parked old Morty in front of it.

_Ding dong!_

Clare rushed up to the door and opened it.

"Hey" Eli said.

"Hi." Her face was ice cold; she looked like a statue carved out of ice.

"You left, I wondered where you were." He asked Clare.

"I wasn't feeling too good." Clare told Eli, her jaw taut.

"I needed to tell you something, could I maybe come in?" Eli asked Clare.

"I think we should stay out here, my parents have company." Clare whispered to Eli.

"Okay, got it." Eli said to Clare as she closed the door behind her.

"So? What do you need to say?" Clare was getting anxious.

"I like you, and ever since Julia I haven't liked someone this much." Eli confessed.

"Who's Julia?" Clare asked acid in her tone.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I like you." Eli looked deep into Clare's eyes and all he could see was deep pools of blue. He continued "Would you please go on a date with me? Just once and if it doesn't work out then we'll go back to being friends, or whatever we were, just please." Eli Was on his knee's like he was about to propose.

"Yes, I will go out with you. But only for one date!" Clare said.

Eli kissed Clare on her cheek; Clare blushed and headed back inside. Leaving Eli on the porch of Clare's house.

"YES!"Eli yelled to the sky.

Eli couldn't wait till the date; somehow he knew it would be perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clare took an hour to piece together her favourite outfit, a rosy pink empire waist dress, not very low cut, lace around the bottom and a white thin shawl to cover her shoulders. On her feet there were black converse, just in case they weren't just eating dinner.

Eli picked Clare up at 7 o'clock sharp; they drove to a fancy restaurant in downtown Toronto, right in front of the CN tower.

"Eli are you sure you can afford this?" Clare asked Eli.

"Well, if I only get one shot at this I might as well go all out." Eli looked at Clare and took her hand. They walked into the restaurant.

Eli felt very proud because in his mind, he was holding the hand of the prettiest girl there.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how was it?**

**Please read and review!**

**2****nd**** chapter will come out soon!**

**Kat**


	2. Decisions

**Hey!**

**So this is the last chapter of this two-shot**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Xoxox**

**Kat**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How many?" The waitress asked.

"For two please" Eli said politely.

"Right this way, please" the waitress said directly to Eli.

Eli was still holding Clare's hand; the waitress leaded them to the table. It just happened to be the closest to the kitchen.

"so..." Eli was trying to make conversation with Clare, the atmosphere was so awkward.

Eli decided he would talk about what he likes best : music.

"So have you heard the latest from Death Cab for Cutie?" Eli asked Clare, not knowing if she even knew the band.

"Yeah, I love 'Soul meets Body'" Clare said, Eli's eyes opened in surprise.

"Yeah, it's such a good song!" Eli said back, some of the other diners looked at them; Eli put his finger up to his lips and motioned soundless 'Shhh..." Clare copied.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked Clare and Eli.

"Diet Coke" Clare said calmly.

"Ginger ale" Eli answered to the waitress.

"Be right back."

"So, how's homework in English?" Eli asked Clare.

"Well you should know you're in the same class as me" Clare giggled.

"Okay here you go, have you given any thoughts as to what you're going to have for dinner?" the waitress asked Eli and Clare.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmigianino" Clare said first, still looking at her menu.

"I'll have the same" Eli said to the Waitress and he passed up his Menu to her she took it from him and as she did she touched Eli's hand, Clare watched as Eli looked up at her. The waitress turned a bright red, Eli snapped back into reality.

The waitress look back at Eli but Eli now had his full attention on Clare.

"I saw you checking-out that waitress." As Clare said this she pointed to the waitress standing by the podium.

"No, I swear I wasn't!" Eli said to Clare.

"Yes you were," and when she said that she stood up and left Eli standing there.

Clare's POV

I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could, we were on a date for God sakes!

I called a taxi.

Once I got home I hopped on my bed and listened to 'Enter the Ninja' by Die Antwoord.

I was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"What?" Clare yelled over the music.

"Clare? Honey? Take that garbage out of your ears!" Clare's mother yelled from the door way of her bedroom.

"What is it mom?" Clare asked her mom as she pulled out her ear buds.

"Some one's here to see you." Clare's mom said.

"is it Eli?" Clare asked Mrs. Edwards.

"Yes, honey." Clare's mom said.

"Tell him I'm not here" Clare said as she slipped the ear buds into her ears again.

Mrs. Edwards walked up to Clare and pulled the ear buds out.

"Listen to me Clare, he is waiting down there for you and I don't have the courage to tell him to leave... he has a hearse!" Clare's mom told her.

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Clare said as she got up off her bed .

"Good Girl," Mrs. Edwards said as she patted Clare's back on the way out of Clare's room.

Eli was sitting on the couch in the Edwards' living room.

"Clare, I'm so sor—" Eli was interrupted by Clare's beautiful melodic voice.

"Eli, listen I know you were checking her out... don't lie to me." Clare told Eli

"No, I swear I wasn't... she's a relative... my cousin to be exact, I talked to her after you left. She said that she was going to talk to me but she was scared that you would think it was something different." Eli told Clare.

"Are you lying to me?" Clare asked Eli again.

"No, the last thing I would want to do is lie to you, so I'm not going to lie when I say this. Clare I'm hoping I haven't made a terrible impression on you... but the truth is, I'm in love with you. The reason why I started the fight with Fitz, I was jealous of him because you and him were flirting. I wanted to be the guy you would flirt with." Eli explained.

Clare was in awe, she stood there for seconds with her mouth hung open, she seemed to realize and she lifted her jaw up and clenched it. Her soft blue eyes were filled with passion. She walked towards Eli until they were inches apart.

"I love you too, Eli. I just got jealous of her because you and she had such a connection. I didn't know it was a blood connection." Clare said, her eyes piercing Eli's.

Eli placed his hands on Clare's neck, Eli leaned down to meet Clare's soft lips, it was a kiss that was spine-tingling, goose bump rising and toe tingling.

"Where have you been all my life?" Eli told Clare, who was still shocked at what just happened.

"Well, I'm in your bi—" Eli engulfed Clare in another kiss.

Eli loved her; she loved Eli... who said love doesn't last?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! So that's the end of the two-shot!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please**

**Xoxo**

**Kat**


End file.
